begotten_iifandomcom-20200215-history
The Satanists
The Children of Satan; rather Satanism is a belief in Lucifer, the fallen angel of God. Very little is known about the new age of Satanism, other than that they have adopted extremely xenophobic and primitive ways of the religious old worlds. They will often go on hunts to find random unfortunate people, only to capture or kill them; and sacrifice them in twisted dark rituals to Lucifer. History Satanism is a group of ideological and philosophical beliefs based on the character of Satan. Contemporary religious practice of Satanism began with the founding of the Church of Satan in 1966, although a few historical precedents exist. Prior to the public practice, Satanism existed primarily as an accusation by various Christian groups toward perceived ideological opponents, rather than a self-identity. Satanism, and the concept of Satan, has also been used by artists and entertainers for symbolic expression. Little is known about the Satanists, though what is known is that they are extremely xenophobic and very territorial, with what little land they do hold. But with what land they firmly grasp, they will constantly curse the hollowed grounds in daily rituals, rendering the surrounding areas in a low purple mist of damned spirits that linger between Earth and Hell, causing any wanderers that are unfortunate enough to come close to get a unsettling feeling of being watched and being ice cold, even if they are near fire. Because fo this anyone who braves into the mist will most likely meet their demise to iron clad Satanist wielding small knives and swords, even sometimes stolen weaponry from Gatekeepers- only making them even more terrifying. Having being primitive and barbaric, the Satanist rarely will get any heavy ordnance, and the highest grade weaponry will be a basic pipe gun, only one recorded instance of a Satanist having a grenade launcher is publicly recorded the Town of Light. And it is written that the Satanist went mad and blew his own legs off after killing the entire village. Because of this, the Holy Hierarchy will rarely confront or send soldiers out to wipe out Satanists, as they usually will end up killing each other in rituals or mass genocides / suicides. Today, after the Satanist made a feeble attempt at destroying the Town of Light, they turned against their own and killed their most skilled Priests, at their weakest the Pope chose it would be the best time to strike the Satanists. A Holy Crusade was sent to the Manor of Satan, and the Satanist were annihilated completely, leaving only few survivors to wander the wastes of the Begotten. Religious aspects Dark Priest Satanism and Temple of Set The Temple of Set doctrine, also called the Dark Priest system and known as Regula Duo in Latin was the guiding principle of the Order of Satanism after the internecine New Crusade Wars. It replaced the practices of Lord Asyrus' Brotherhood of Darkness, which claimed equality among the Children of Satan and forbade the use of the title "Dark Priest". The Temple of Set was instituted by Dark Priest Harold Rogers, once a simple Child at Asyrus' Dark manor, in response to what he viewed as inevitable, self-destructive infighting within the Children of Satan. The Temple of Set states that there would be only two Dark Priests at one time, a Master and an Apprentice, guaranteeing that when the Apprentice becomes powerful enough in the ways of dark magic to take the title of Master, only then would they be worthy of the title. This transfer of power would only take place when the Apprentice takes their Master's life and finds a worthy student to repeat the cycle, this way the Priests will grow more powerful and still exist through the new Master. Both Master and Apprentice were considered to be Dark Priest. Children of Satan The Children of Satan is a ancient way of the religious aspects; conducting ancient rituals and following the Satanic Bible, this faction of unholy crusaders bathe in blood and uphold little to no morality, taking on it's evil predecessors. In the lust for power, many Satanists will often betray each other in order to move up in the system, only to be killed by the Begotten or another Satanist. Due to this system, little is written about the Children of Satan, and even less is known about them. Though what is known is that the Children are ferociously xenophobic, and extremely primitive. They tend to use swords crafted from distorted iron and many rituals a day, cursing any and most items, even some items like the Sword of Light itself.